


A Holiday Shared (Means You Care)

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Disabled Character, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Christmas, Fluff, Hanukkah, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shrunkyclunks, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, big dick bucky barnes, holiday sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve is watching the skaters at Prospect Park when a really hot guy catches his eye, and not just because he’s totally unsteady on his feet. As they get to know each other better and share each other’s holidays, feelings deepen.





	A Holiday Shared (Means You Care)

**Author's Note:**

> I spotted the fifth prompt on [this tumblr post](https://velvetjinx.tumblr.com/post/168633607887/rumpuswriters-christmas-aus-you-were-so-nice) and immediately had to write shrunkyclunks holiday fic. A million and one thanks go to tumblr user clearlylostmymind for the sensitivity read as I am not Jewish and wanted to make sure I was respectful towards Bucky’s (and Wanda’s) religion. 
> 
> Thanks also to ediblecrayon for the handholding and cheerleading.

Steve had always loved to watch people ice skating in the winter, though he had never tried it himself. Before the serum he was too weak, and after… Well, he hadn’t had the chance. Once he’d woken up in the 21st century, he’d kinda had enough of being around ice, thanks, but he still loved to watch the skaters, a hot sugary latte in hand. 

It was the Wednesday, December 13th, and having nothing else to do Steve wandered down to Prospect Park, to the rinks at Lakeside to watch the skaters. He’d been there about five minutes, slowly sipping his sweet caramel latte, when one of the skaters caught his eye. A young man with brown hair that just brushed against his shoulders, and stunning features that lit up as he laughed. 

“Come on, big bro!” Steve heard a young woman say to the man. “I assumed that since you were taking me skating you’d be good at this!”

“I implied no such thing,” the man said with a laugh as he made his way towards his sister, unsteady as a newborn giraffe. “I thought it my duty as your big brother to bring you ice skating since mom and dad never thought to take you. I never said I was any good at it.”

“And here I was hoping you’d teach me how to triple lutz,” the young woman joked, taking her brother’s arm. 

Together, they made their way slowly across the rink, and for some reason Steve couldn’t look away. Maybe it was the interplay between the siblings; maybe it was that he was so focused on hoping they didn’t fall; maybe it was the fact that the man was the most beautiful guy that Steve had ever seen. Or maybe all three. 

As they got nearer, Steve knew he should look away, but he just couldn’t. And then, of course, the young man looked up, caught Steve’s eye, blushed, lost his footing and would have fallen if not for his sister’s support. 

“What’s wrong, you klutz?” she said with a laugh. “You were doing so well!”

“Uh, I need a break,” the man said. “You go off and do your thing, I’ll watch from over here.”

His sister sighed. “Fine, but I’m coming back to get you in five minutes.” And with that warning, she skated off, as the man cautiously wobbled over to the fence where Steve stood. 

“Find me entertaining enough?” the man murmured, and Steve flushed. 

“That wasn’t… I just got invested hoping you wouldn’t fall,” Steve replied, squirming slightly. 

“Ah. Well given that you’re the reason I almost did, I think you might owe me a coff…” The man trailed off as he looked up at Steve, his eyes widening. “Um. Holy shit. You’re Captain America,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize, and I’m flirting with you… I should go find Becca.” 

The man made as if to push away from the fence, but Steve caught his arm. “No, wait,” he said quickly. “Maybe… maybe I was enjoying you flirting with me.”

The man’s eyes widened and he stared at Steve. “You. Um. You liked me flirting with you?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, you’re kinda seriously hot,” Steve said with a laugh. “Why do you think I couldn’t take my eyes off of you?”

“You’re seriously telling me Captain America likes guys?” the man scoffed. 

“Millennials didn’t invent being bisexual,” Steve responded dryly. “It’s kind of been around a while.”

“Oh.” The guy looked at a bit of a loss, and Steve grinned, holding out his hand. 

“Also, please call me Steve.”

“Uh, Bucky. Bucky Barnes,” the man replied, shaking Steve’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Steve,” he added, looking at Steve coquettishly from under those long, dark eyelashes, and Steve swallowed hard. 

“Nice to meet you too, Bucky. So about that coffee…”

“Come on, big bro!” Becca said, laughing, as she skated up to them. “Quit flirting with the hunky guy and come skate with me!”

“I’m sorry. My sister is kinda awful,” Bucky said with a smile. 

“Come find me when you’re done?” Steve called as Becca dragged Bucky away. Bucky nodded before disappearing into the throng of skaters, and Steve smiled to himself, going to get a fresh coffee. 

About a half hour later, when Steve was ready to give up and go home, he turned to go when he heard a voice behind him. 

“Oh, are you leaving?”

Steve turned back, smiling. “Not now you’re here.”

Bucky blushed, grinning ruefully. “Yeah, sorry about that. Becca was sort of enthusiastic about trying to get me steady on my feet.”

“Did she manage?”

Bucky shrugged. “I’m better than I was. I think.”

“Where is she now?” Steve asked, peering over Bucky’s shoulder. 

“She found some friends and they were gonna go get some hot chocolate? So it’s just me.”

“Awesome,” Steve said with a grin. “So. I think you mentioned coffee?”

Bucky smiled and nodded. “Coffee would be great.”

Steve went with Bucky to drop off his skates, then waited as he put his shoes back on. Steve was amused to notice Bucky’s colorful socks, but said nothing. 

They found a quiet coffee shop a few blocks from Prospect Park and settled in, Steve with a caramel latte and Bucky with a black coffee. Steve had opted for a cookie to go with it, while Bucky had chosen a slice of gooey chocolate cake. 

When Steve raised an eyebrow, Bucky went red. “So I have a sweet tooth. Sue me.”

“And yet you take your coffee black?”

“Yeah, with like. Five sugars,” Bucky responded, laughing. “It’s amazing I don’t have cavities.”

“So what do you do?” Steve asked, blowing on his coffee. 

“I’m, uh, I’m a lecturer in particle physics at NYU.”

“Wow,” Steve said, impressed. “You must be smart.”

Bucky shrugged. “I guess? Math has always just made sense to me. It seemed logical to get a doctorate when I had the opportunity, and then I always enjoyed tutoring so it made sense to go into lecturing. And here I am, nearly ten years later.”

“So you’re… how old?”

“Thirty four.”

Steve nodded. “A year older than me. Well,” he looked embarrassed, “I guess I’m a lot older, but I’ve only been conscious for thirty three years.”

Bucky looked at him sympathetically. “It must be tough.”

“Yeah, well.” Steve shrugged. “The 21st century has its bonuses. No polio? Better vaccines? Internet? It’s pretty sweet.”

Bucky laughed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I meant more the whole being frozen in time thing.”

“It wasn’t great, waking up and discovering that nearly everyone I’d ever known was gone,” Steve said slowly. “But like I say, the rest isn’t so bad. I’ve got some good friends, and the whole ‘you’re not arrested for being in a relationship with another guy’ thing is kinda awesome.”

Bucky gaped at him. “Oh my god! Yeah, that must be… better.”

“You’re telling me. For example, I can do this, and no one bats an eyelid.” Steve reached across the table and took Bucky’s right hand, kissing the back lingeringly. “See?” he murmured, looking around. “No one cares.”

“And what if you kissed me?” Bucky said, eyes twinkling. 

Steve grinned and stood, walking around the table and leaning down. The feel when Bucky’s lips met his was electric, and he swallowed a moan. When he pulled back, Bucky’s lips were shiny, and he looked slightly dazed. Steve knew how he felt. 

“Yeah,” Steve said, looking around. “No one cared about that one either.” An old lady on a corner table caught his eye and winked, and he blushed. “Well. No one is negative about it anyway.”

Bucky followed his gaze and grinned at the old woman. “Yeah, that must be pretty awesome.” He looked down at his half finished coffee and added nervously, “So, uh. Can I see you again? Maybe a lot?”

Steve smiled softly. “Yeah. I’d really like that. What are you doing for Christmas?”

Bucky shrugged. “Nothing. My family is Jewish, so we’re currently celebrating Hanukkah. But, uh, I’m going over to my parents’ for latkes and fun tomorrow night, if you wanna join us?”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose!”

“You wouldn’t be,” Bucky said with a smile. “Hanukkah isn’t as big a deal for us as Christmas is for you anyway, although I’ve always loved it. The story of Hanukkah, the miracle of how the oil that was supposed to only last one night lasted eight, always filled me with wonder.” He looked slightly embarrassed, and Steve took his hand, kissing it. 

“That’s amazing. I’d love to join you and your family.”

Bucky beamed. 

***

It transpired that Bucky only lived two blocks from Steve, and his parents three blocks from there, so Steve met Bucky outside his apartment and they walked together from there. Steve slipped his hand into Bucky’s as they walked, and Bucky smiled, squeezing Steve’s fingers. 

When they reached Bucky’s parents’ apartment block, Bucky paused. Steve looked at him curiously. 

“So, Uh. There’s something you should probably know,” Bucky said hesitantly, and took his glove off of his left hand. Steve looked at it for a moment, and nodded. 

“You have a prosthetic?”

“Yeah. I lost my arm in a car accident when I was eighteen. It’s not, like, functional? So I really only have use of my right hand.”

Bucky looked nervous, and Steve pulled him into a brief kiss. “Did you think I’d care?” he murmured against Bucky’s lips. “I really like you, Bucky. This doesn’t bother me.”

Bucky shrugged. “It’s bothered some people I’ve dated.”

“Yeah, well, those people were assholes.” Steve paused. “If you want, I could speak to Tony Stark? His people have done a lot of work with functional prosthetics. Could move you to the top of the list if you wanted.”

Bucky’s eyes lit up. “Wow, Steve, that would be awesome! I’d love to meet with him, if you could arrange it. This one is fine, but it would be useful to get the use of the arm back.”

Steve nodded. “Consider it done.”

Bucky kissed him again, then led him up to his parents’ apartment. 

They were greeted at the door by Becca, who grinned. “Hey, it’s the hunky guy from the skating rink! Can’t believe my big bro scammed you into…” She trailed off as she got a closer look at Steve, and gasped. “Oh my god, you’re—”

“This is Steve,” Bucky interrupted firmly. “He’s here as my guest so you will _be nice_.”

Becca gaped, then smirked. “Have you told _Steve_ about how cute you were as a little naked baby?”

“Becca, don’t you dare,” Bucky warned, reaching for his little sister, who danced out of reach with a laugh. 

“I’ll go get the photograph albums!” she called over her shoulder in a singsong voice, and Bucky groaned. 

“She’s such a nightmare, I swear,” he said with a sigh, before leading Steve through to the living room. “Hey ma, hey pop!”

A woman with Bucky’s eyes and a man with Bucky’s nose and mouth stood to greet them. They hugged Bucky, then Bucky’s pop shook hands with Steve while his ma pulled Steve into a bone crushing hug. 

“We’re so pleased you could join us for our little celebration!” Bucky’s ma said with a smile, and Steve couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Thank you for inviting me, Mrs Barnes.”

Bucky’s ma shook her head. “Call me Winifred, dear. And this is George.”

“It’s great to meet you both.”

“I hope you like latkes and jelly donuts, because we have lots!” Winifred said with a laugh. 

“I can’t say I’ve ever had latkes,” Steve replied, “but I’ve heard they’re great.”

“We eat them with applesauce,” Winifred told him in conspiratorial tones. “They’re best that way, in my opinion.” She looked around, frowning. “James Buchanan Barnes, where has your sister got to?”

Steve looked at Bucky curiously as he shrugged, blushing. “I think she’s trying to dig out my baby photos to embarrass me,” he mumbled, and Winifred sighed. 

“Why am I not surprised. Rebecca!” she called, in tones which even Steve would have obeyed. “Get in here now!” Becca flew into the room, something that looked suspiciously like a photograph album clutched in her arms, and Winifred narrowed her eyes, grabbing it off her. “No,” Winifred said sternly, and Becca’s face fell. 

“Please, ma? Just one little photo?”

“Rebecca. What did I just say?” Winifred’s tones were dangerous, and Becca held up her hands in submission. 

“Fine. Spoil all my fun, why don’t you,” she grumbled, but Winifred gave her a look and she subsided. 

The evening was great fun, and Steve learned about the wonder that was latkes and applesauce, as well as how to play dreidel, and listened respectfully, head bowed, as they recited the blessings before lighting the menorah. 

Afterwards, he sat with Bucky on the sofa, hands clasped together as Bucky’s parents and sister cleaned up. 

“Shouldn’t we help?” Steve murmured, but Bucky shook his head. 

“You’re a guest. My ma wouldn’t let you.” He smiled, leaning in to kiss Steve softly. “You never told me what you’re doing for Christmas.”

Steve shrugged. “Tony’s having a big dinner at the Avengers’ compound. You’re welcome to join us for dinner? There’ll be plenty there, I can just let Tony know I’m bringing a plus one.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course. It’d be fun to have you there.”

“I’d like that.” Bucky rubbed his thumb over the back of Steve’s hand. “I’m kinda busy the next couple of days, but what are you doing Sunday?”

Steve smiled. “Spending it with you?”

Bucky kissed him. “Good answer. What do you want to do?”

“We could get coffee and go for a walk?”

“Sounds good to me.” Bucky kissed him again, and Steve tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Someone cleared their throat loudly behind them, and they looked around to see Becca, face screwed up in disgust. 

“Really didn’t need to see my big bro macking on Captain America today. Ugh my eyes.” She squeezed her eyes shut and Bucky threw a cushion at her, hitting her square in the face. He laughed, and Becca narrowed her eyes. “Ma!” she yelled. “You’ll never guess what Bucky just did!”

“Becca!” Bucky whispered. “You are in so much trouble!” Becca laughed and skipped out of the room, and Bucky turned to Steve with a sigh. “Walk me home?” he asked with a soft smile, and Steve grinned. 

“I’d like that.”

They said their goodbyes to Winifred, George and Becca. Winifred squeezed Steve tight when she hugged him. “Don’t be a stranger!” she told him, and Steve smiled. 

“I won’t. Thank you so much for having me tonight.”

“It was our pleasure. You boys walk safe!”

Steve took Bucky’s hand as soon as they were out in the bitter winter night air, and Bucky smiled at him. They walked in silence to Bucky’s apartment block, and Steve kissed him, moaning quietly when the kiss deepened. They kissed until their lips were numb, then Bucky pulled back. 

“I’d invite you up, but I kinda want to take things slow with you,” he said, a question in his eyes, and Steve grinned. 

“That’s fine with me. I get the feeling you’re worth the wait.”

Bucky kissed him briefly again, then turned to go inside, and Steve walked home, feeling as though he was floating on air. 

***

The following day, at the Avengers compound, he waited until there were as many people around as possible before announcing to Tony, “I’ve got a plus one coming with me to Christmas dinner, if that’s okay?”

There was a sudden silence as everyone stared at him, and Natasha let out an honest-to-god-squeak. 

“Um. Yeah, Cap,” Tony said slowly. “That’s fine. I’ll make sure we set an extra place beside you?”

“That’d be great, thanks!” He headed towards the elevator, hoping to make his escape, but Natasha slid in just as the doors were closing and punched him hard on the arm. “Ow!” he said crossly. “What was that for?”

“After literally _years_ of me trying to set you up, you just announce that you’re bringing a date to the Christmas dinner? So come on, who is she?”

Steve smirked. “Not telling.”

“Oh come on, Steve!” Natasha whined. It wasn’t a good look for her. “You’ve gotta tell me! You know I can keep a secret!”

Steve shook his head. “Nope. Not happening.”

“Have you kissed her? Tell me you’ve kissed her.”

“We’ve kissed, yes,” Steve said carefully. “Now stop asking questions.”

Natasha sighed. “I guess I’ll just meet her on Christmas Day. You’re a sly one, though, Steve Rogers. And I think you should take me out for lunch and listen to me complain about my own lack of love life to make it up to me.”

Steve grinned, taking Natasha’s arm. “Vietnamese?”

***

On Sunday, Steve met Bucky at the same coffee shop they’d been to when they first met. Conversation flowed easily, and afterwards they went for a walk down to Prospect Park. 

“You wanna try skating?” Bucky asked, grinning. 

Steve shook his head. “I’ve kinda had enough of ice to last me a lifetime, thanks.”

“Oh my god,” Bucky said in horror. “I didn’t think. Steve, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine!” Steve replied with a laugh. “If you want to skate I’m happy to watch.”

Bucky took his hand, kissing the back. “Let’s just watch them together.”

They watched the skaters for about half an hour, until the cold drove them back to the warmth of the coffee shop. They chatted about their jobs, and their dreams, and their families. 

“It was so nice to meet your family the other night,” Steve said wistfully. “I haven’t had any family since I was nineteen and my mom died.”

Bucky squeezed his hand. “I’m so sorry, Steve. That’s tough.” He looked at Steve curiously. “So what would you have done if you hadn’t been Captain America?”

Steve shrugged. “I would have tried to be an artist, I guess. That’s what I was good at.”

“Really?” Bucky’s eyes widened. “I’d love to see your drawings some time.”

“I’d like that,” Steve said softly. 

Bucky was going to be exceptionally busy for the coming week with marking finals and finishing up classes, so they wouldn’t see each other again until Christmas Day. Steve was a little disappointed, but understood and simply kissed Bucky for as long as he could before they parted ways. 

On Thursday evening, his phone rang just as he was getting out of the shower. He looked at the caller ID, smiling when he saw it was Bucky. 

“Hey, Bucky!” he answered. 

_”Hey, Steve. I hope I’m not interrupting anything?”_

“Nah, I’m just out the shower.”

 _”Oh?”_ The tone of Bucky’s voice changed, becoming slightly more breathy. _”So I take it you’re not wearing much?”_

“Nope,” Steve replied, his pulse speeding up. “Not even a towel. I probably should be wearing one, though. I still have some water droplets dripping down my chest.”

_”I see.”_

“And what about you?”

_”Just a t-shirt and boxers. I was just heading to bed when I called you.”_

Steve had a sudden mental image of Bucky lying on a bed, cock tenting his boxers as he massaged himself through the thin fabric, and groaned softly. “Fuck, Bucky, I wish I was there right now.”

_”Hmm, me too. Fuck, Steve, tell me you’re as hard as I am right now.”_

“Yeah, Bucky, I’m so hard thinking about you.” He lay on his bed, idly stroking his cock. “Fuck, I’m touching myself, wishing it was you.”

 _”God, Steve, you’re so…”_ Bucky broke off with a short laugh. _”Fuck, I’ve pushed my boxers down to my ankles and I’m playing with my balls, thinking about those big hands on me.”_

“Oh fuck, yeah, Bucky. Wish I was there watching you play with yourself. My cock is so hard it’s leaking on my stomach.”

_”Mine too. I’ve started stroking myself now, playing with the head, spreading the precome over it and ohgod squeezing it just enough to tease.”_

Steve moaned into the phone, hand speeding up. “Oh fuck, yeah, Bucky. You gonna make yourself come for me?”

_”Ungh, yeah. Stroking myself properly now, really getting into it. Thinking about what you would look like, naked and hard for me; what it would be like if you held me down and fucked me.”_

“You like that idea?” Steve panted as he worked his cock. “You like the idea of my cock in your ass, pounding you hard while I hold you down with one hand, the other hand on your cock?”

_”Fuck, yes, Steve. Oh fuck, I’m close, keep talking.”_

“Bet you’d love it. I could lift you no problem, let you sink down into my cock as I fucked you against a wall, legs tight around my waist as you fucked yourself on my cock. Fuck, Bucky, want you to come all over me, want you to cover me in your spunk.”

 _”Shit, oh my god, Steve, I’m gonna come,”_ Bucky moaned. _”Gonna come, so close, fuck, coming!”_ and he groaned down the phone into Steve’s ear. 

Steve bit his lip, feeling himself get closer to the edge as he imagined Bucky coming all over himself. “Oh yeah, Bucky, can’t wait to see you come, bet it’s fucking hot, oh fuck,” he gasped, pleasure overtaking him as he moaned out Bucky’s name, coming hard. 

Steve lay there as they breathed heavily down the phone to each other, then Steve laughed. 

_“What?”_ Bucky asked, laughing with him. 

“Just. I can’t wait to see you on Monday,” Steve told him. 

_“Me either,”_ Bucky said, and Steve could hear the smile in his voice. 

“So I’m picking you up at ten a.m.?”

_“I’ll be ready.”_

“Okay.” Steve yawned wide. “I’d better get some shut eye, but I’ll see you soon?”

_“See you Monday, Steve. Sleep well.”_

Steve hung up and laid his phone down, pulling the covers over himself and falling asleep with a smile on his face. 

***

Christmas Day dawned bright and snowy, and Steve looked out of the window, smiling to himself. He’d already exchanged gifts with everyone, so he opened the parcels under his tree, smiling at each one. Natasha had given him a book on historical Brooklyn; Tony had given him a new smartphone in the latest Starktech; Clint, hilariously, had given him a subscription to some coffee company, which was so very Clint it made Steve laugh; Wanda had given him a handwritten recipe book full of her family’s recipes; and Sam had given him a few modern records. Steve grinned. Sam was always trying to educate him on modern music. 

He put the wrapping paper in the trash, and got ready, wrapping up warm before leaving the apartment. Happy was waiting downstairs with the car, and Steve gave him Bucky’s address before settling back into the plush seats. 

Bucky was waiting outside, and Happy raised an eyebrow at Steve before getting out and opening the door. Bucky slid into the back seat next to Steve, eyes wide. 

“Wow, Steve! You didn’t tell me you had a chauffeur?”

“I don’t,” Steve replied with a laugh. “This guy here is Happy, and he works for Tony Stark. Happy, this is Bucky, my date for the Christmas dinner.”

“And beyond, I hope,” Bucky murmured in his ear, and Steve turned to him and kissed him. 

“I hope so too.” Happy cleared his throat from the front seat and put the window up between them, making Steve grin. “Happy’s not really a people person,” Steve whispered, and Bucky laughed. 

“So do all your friends know I’m coming?”

“Well, they know I have a date,” Steve replied, smirking. “They all assume you’re a woman, though.”

Bucky stared at Steve. “They don’t know you like guys?”

Steve shrugged. “It’s never come up.” He grinned. “Serves them right for making assumptions.”

“Wow, Steve,” Bucky said, laughing. “You’re kind of mean.”

“Eh, they’ll get over it. I can’t wait to see Natasha’s face though. She’s gonna shit a brick. Pretty sure she’s gonna go purple.”

“Why? Is she homophobic?”

“God, no,” Steve responded. “But she’s been trying to set me up on dates for literally years and it’s always been women. I never told her I was into guys because god only knows who she’d have tried to set me up with. She really isn’t gonna be happy with me. But I’m sure I’ll live,” he added dryly. 

“So, uh,” Bucky said quietly after a few moments silence. “I had fun the other night.”

Steve looked at him and kissed him deeply. “Me too.”

“Maybe after we’re done with dinner and stuff we could go back to mine? Maybe do some of the stuff you were talking about?”

Steve bit his lip. “Mmm, yeah. I would definitely be up for that. In fact,” he whispered, “you’ve got me a little ‘up’ already thinking about it.”

Bucky glanced down at his crotch and groaned. “Fuck, Steve, don’t do this to me,” he said with a laugh. “We’ve got dinner with your friends to get through, and all I’m gonna be thinking about is riding this.” He squeezed gently at Steve’s half hard cock, making Steve’s hips buck into his hand. 

Steve grabbed Bucky’s coat and hauled him into a wet, messy kiss. “You’re a fucking tease, Barnes,” he growled against Bucky’s lips. “I’d get you off in the back of this car but I think Happy might have me killed if we got come stains on the seats.”

“Later,” Bucky said, his tone a promise, before leaning in again. 

They kissed almost all the way to the compound, pausing about a mile from it to calm themselves and think cold thoughts. They looked at each other and laughed, and Steve wondered when he’d ever been so happy. 

Happy went to park the car, and Steve took Bucky’s hand, leading him into the compound, through the corridors to the recreation area. Everyone was there already, and they all turned to the door as Steve led Bucky through. The sudden silence juxtaposed with the cheery Christmas music blaring through the speakers made Steve want to laugh, but he somehow managed to keep a straight face. 

“Merry Christmas, everyone!” he said brightly. No one answered. You could almost have heard a pin drop. “Uh, this is Bucky, my date. Bucky, this is everyone.” 

Bucky smiled and nodded, unable to wave as Steve was still holding his hand. “Hey, everyone.”

Natasha wasn’t quite purple, but it was a close run thing. 

Tony recovered first, striding up to them and holding out his hand. Bucky let go of Steve and shook it, smiling. “Nice to meet you, Bucky.”

“You too, Mr Stark,” Bucky replied, and Tony waved his hand. 

“Call me Tony. Well, well, Rogers. You are a dark horse, aren’t you?” Tony said with a grin. “When you say date, I assume you mean…?”

“Yeah, uh. We met at Prospect Park, at the ice rink, and went for coffee, and I don’t know, we just hit it off,” Steve said, smiling at Bucky. “He’s pretty terrible at skating. Better at flirting.”

Tony laughed. “Okay, well, drinks are on the side. We’ll be sitting down to dinner in about a half hour.”

Tony seemed to have broken the ice, and everyone began talking again. Except, of course, for Natasha, who marched up to Steve, glaring. 

“Steven Grant Rogers,” she hissed, and _uh oh_. “All this time I’ve been trying to set you up with women and you show up here with a guy? Since when were you gay?”

“Since never?” Steve replied, sighing. “I’m bi, Natasha. And I didn’t tell you because I know the kind of people you’ve been trying to set me up with. Setting me up with guys would have been even more of a disaster.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes. “If you’d just given them a chance, Rogers—”

“Then I might never have met Bucky, and honestly I’d rather things worked out the way they have.”

Natasha’s expression shifted slightly, and she looked at Steve curiously, before grinning. “Aww, are you smitten, kitten?” she asked with a smirk. “That’s so sweet!” She pinched Steve’s cheek and he scowled, although he could see that Bucky was trying not to laugh at their antics. “Bucky, is it? It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Bucky responded, grinning. 

Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and led him around the room, introducing him to everyone, before grabbing them drinks off the side. They were sipping slowly at their wine when Natasha sidled up beside them. 

“So, Bucky, tell me something interesting about yourself,” she said airily. 

Bucky shrugged. “Got a fake arm?”

Natasha looked down and her eyes widened. “Functional?” Bucky shook his head. “Tony!” she called over her shoulder, waiting until Tony arrived before continuing. “Steve’s boyfriend here has a non-functional prosthetic. Anything you can do?”

Tony’s eyes lit up. “Yeah, actually, if you want!” he added hurriedly. “I know it’s not for everyone.”

“That would be really great, if you can fit me in,” Bucky said with a wide smile. “I’m a lecturer and sometimes it’s kinda tough only having the use of my right arm.”

“A lecturer?” Natasha interjected, grinning. “Our Steve has got himself a brainy boyfriend. What do you lecture in?”

“Particle physics?” Bucky replied. 

“A man after my own heart,” Tony said. “After dinner we can go down to my workshop and discuss if you’d like?”

“That would be amazing, thank you,” Bucky said, looking pleased. 

By the time they sat down to dinner, Steve felt like he was glowing. Everyone had gone out of their way to be friendly to Bucky, and he was glad. He hadn’t thought they’d be otherwise, but it was nice that they were. 

Dinner was an easy affair, full of fun and laughter and plenty of food and wine. There was plenty of turkey, which Steve assured Bucky was kosher, stuffing, and roast potatoes; although Bucky declined the ham and pigs in blankets, he took an extra helping of parsnips and gravy. 

“Sure you don’t want any pigs in blankets?” Clint asked, his mouth half full. “I promise they’re good.”

“Uh, I keep kosher? I’m Jewish,” Bucky replied with a laugh, and Wanda smiled. 

“Me too!” She high-fived Bucky across the table, and Clint blushed. 

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Bucky reassured him. “You didn’t know. They do look great, but.” He shrugged. 

“So you’re practicing?” Natasha asked, looking interested, and Bucky smiled. 

“Yeah. I’m part of a pretty liberal synagogue, though. But we observe Shabbat—I usually spend the day with my parents—and it’s kinda nice, after a hectic week of teaching, to have a restful day.”

“A restful day,” Clint said with a laugh. “What’s that like?”

They all laughed along with him, and Steve squeezed Bucky’s knee under the table. It was the best Christmas he’d had since his mom had passed away all those years ago, and he wanted to drink in every moment. 

After dinner, as everyone sat around talking, Tony led Bucky and Steve down to his workshop. 

“I’m gonna have to ask some pretty invasive questions and take some scans, if you don’t mind?” Tony asked, and Bucky shrugged. 

“Go for it.”

As Tony and Bucky conversed, Steve let his mind wander, watching the interplay of expressions across Bucky’s features as he spoke animatedly about his injury. Steve’s heart swooped in his chest when Bucky smiled, and he wondered if this, finally, was what falling in love felt like. 

He shook his head to clear it. It was too soon to be talking about love, even if that was how he felt. He was content to just be with Bucky—to see where things went. 

At length, Tony sat back. “I don’t think this will be a problem,” he said confidently. “It might take a while to attach to your nerves and tendons, but I know the best in the business.”

“Yeah, that’s a problem,” Bucky said with a sigh. “I can’t really afford the best in the business. I’m only a lecturer.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “You think you’re paying for this? This is a favor for a friend’s boyfriend. You make Steve happy; ergo, you don’t pay for this. That’s how it works.”

Steve winced internally. They kept calling Bucky his boyfriend when they hadn’t even had that talk yet. But Bucky didn’t seem to care, shaking Tony’s hand and thanking him over and over. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony said dismissively. “You crazy kids get out of here. I’ll call you to let you know when we’ll be able to do the procedure. Happy will drive you back to the city. Oh,” he added as Steve and Bucky turned to go, “try not to scandalize Happy on the way back, hmm?”

Steve grinned, and went back to hug Tony, something he’d never done. Tony looked surprised, but pleased, although he tried to hide it, and led Bucky out to where Happy was waiting with the car. 

Bucky spent almost the entire journey enthusing about Tony’s offer and the kind of prosthetic he was getting, and Steve listened to him talk, a small smile on his face. Bucky was so animated when he spoke; his entire face lit up, and his right hand waved around for emphasis. Steve felt himself falling faster and harder than he ever had. It scared him a little, but he’d never been one to run away from things that frightened him. 

When Bucky finally paused for breath, Steve kissed him. Bucky smiled. “What was that for?”

Steve looked at him, expression soft. “No reason.”

Bucky cupped his cheek, kissing him again; gentle, soft kisses that made Steve’s heart flutter in his chest. 

When they reached Bucky’s apartment, Happy looked curiously at Steve when he got out as well. “Not heading home yet, Cap?”

Steve shook his head. “Nah. Gonna spend the rest of the day with Bucky.”

Happy nodded. “Okay. Have a good day, guys.” Steve waved at him as he drove off, then followed Bucky up to his apartment. 

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Bucky turned to him and smiled shyly. “I know what we said, in the car on the way there, but if you think we’re moving too fast—“

Steve pulled him into a kiss. “Bucky,” he murmured, “take me to bed.”

Bucky grinned and grabbed Steve’s hand, dragging him through to a light, airy bedroom. The bed was unmade, and there were some clothes scattered around the floor, but Steve didn’t care at all. He grabbed hold of Bucky and they kissed, their kisses suddenly frantic. 

“You’re gonna have to strip us both if you want us naked any time soon,” Bucky said with a laugh. “I’m pretty fast, but not that fast.” 

Steve grinned. “That I can do,” he replied, and began to undo the buttons on Bucky’s shirt, kissing patches of skin as they were revealed. “Did I tell you yet how hot you looked today?” Steve muttered. “Because you looked seriously hot.”

“Likewise,” Bucky gasped, as Steve bit gently at a nipple. “Could barely keep myself from touching you all day.”

As Bucky’s shirt hit the floor, he took off his prosthetic arm, baring the small stump that was left to Steve’s adoring eyes. Steve kissed it softly, then shifted, capturing Bucky’s lips again. His hands worked at Bucky’s pants, knuckles brushing against Bucky’s hardening cock as he undid them and pushed them down. As Bucky kicked off his shoes and pants, taking a moment to remove his socks, Steve stripped down to his own underwear. He looked down at Bucky’s crotch to see his cock tenting his boxers, and swallowed. Slowly, he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Bucky’s underwear and pulled them down, baring him completely. 

“Fuck, Bucky,” Steve said breathily. “Fuck, you’re huge.” Bucky blushed, and Steve kissed him again, taking hold of that big beautiful cock and stroking him lightly. “What do you want tonight?”

Bucky bit at Steve’s lip, soothing the sting with his tongue. “Want you to fuck me hard. Hold me down and fuck me into the mattress until I scream.”

Steve groaned, pushing off his own underwear and kicking it away. “Fuck, yeah, that sounds good. Tell me you have lube and condoms.”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, fuck. Been thinking about this since we first met.”

“Me too,” Steve confessed, kissing him again. 

They somehow made it into the bed between kisses, and Bucky leaned over, fetching the lube and a condom from the bedside drawer. He passed them to Steve, who smiled, dropping a kiss on Bucky’s nose. 

“Gonna make you feel so good,” Steve murmured, squeezing the lube over his fingers and spreading it around. “Gonna finger you until you beg me for it, then I’m gonna fuck you hard, is that what you want?”

“Oh my god, yes,” Bucky gasped, as Steve squeezed more lube behind his balls, over his asshole. Steve began to play with the puckered flesh, teasing fingers nearly dipping in but not quite, until Bucky smacked him on the arm. 

“Will you get on with it?” he growled. “I’m not getting any younger here.”

Steve smacked Bucky’s ass hard with his left hand, making Bucky whine. “Behave,” he said sternly, and Bucky nodded. Steve took pity on him and pressed in two fingers, and Bucky bit his lip hard enough that the surrounding skin went white. 

“Oh, fuck, Steve,” he groaned. “Oh yeah, finger me.”

“You like that?” Steve said hoarsely. “You like having my fingers in your ass, working you open for my cock?”

Bucky began to stroke himself, swiping at the precome leaking from the head of his cock. “Fuck yeah, can’t fucking wait to have your cock inside of me, fucking me.”

Steve began to alternate between stretching Bucky and rubbing his fingers against Bucky’s prostate, making him whimper. “Fuck, Bucky, look at your gorgeous hard cock, dripping precome for me. Bet you taste amazing.” Bucky ran his fingers through the moisture at the head of his cock and held them up. Steve took the invitation and sucked them into his mouth, groaning. “Fuck, I knew it. Can’t wait to suck your cock once we’ve both recovered, make you come in my mouth.” He added a third finger, mercilessly rubbing against Bucky’s prostate until he began to babble and beg. 

“Oh my god, Steve, fuck, please fuck me already, goddammit I need you inside of me, need you to fuck me now, oh fuck Steve please please please fuck me now!”

Steve smirked and pulled his fingers carefully out of Bucky’s ass, before rolling on the condom and slicking up his cock. He bent Bucky nearly double, positioning himself before taking a deep breath. “You ready?” he asked softly, and Bucky nodded frantically. Steve leaned down to kiss him as he began to push his cock inside, and Bucky whined as he was filled. 

When Steve’s hips met Bucky’s ass, Bucky’s hand was clawing at Steve’s back. “Fuck, you’re in so deep,” Bucky moaned. “Knew you’d feel this good, knew I’d love having you inside of me, oh my god.”

Steve kissed him again and began to move, fucking him slow and deep. Bucky started to move his hips up to meet Steve’s thrusts, fucking his own fist as he stroked himself. 

“Oh fuck yeah,” Steve gasped out. “Touch yourself, Bucky, baby. Want to see you come, wanna make you come, fuck, you look amazing with my cock inside of you.”

“Oh, fuck, Steve, yes, I’m gonna come, getting so close, want you to fuck me hard!” Steve sped up his thrusts, fucking Bucky hard enough that he felt as though his hip bones might bruise Bucky’s ass. Bucky’s moans got louder and louder, until he was crying out on almost every thrust. “God, fuck, Steve, I’m close, you’re gonna make me come, just keep hitting that spot, ohmygod, fuck, _Steve_!” Bucky cried loudly, as he came all over his stomach and chest, spunk glistening white against his skin. 

Steve kept fucking him through it, trying to hold on. But Bucky’s muscles squeezing around his cock pushed him over the edge, and whitehot pleasure overtook him as he groaned out his own orgasm. 

He panted for a few moments, catching his breath, then leaned down, kissing Bucky deeply. Bucky nuzzled his cheek. “Stay the night?” he said softly, and Steve nodded, smiling. 

“I’d like that a lot.”

They each used the bathroom in turn, then climbed into bed together, Bucky snuggled on Steve’s chest. Steve waited until Bucky’s breathing evened out in slumber before whispering, “I love you, Bucky,” into Bucky’s messy hair. 

***

Over the next few weeks, Steve and Bucky spent as much time together as they could, and fucking as much as their bodies could stand. The first time Bucky fucked Steve had been a revelation; having that huge cock inside of him, splitting him open, had brought home to him exactly how much of a size queen he’d never known he was. 

In mid January, Bucky had the operation to fit his new Starktech functional prosthetic, and Steve looked on, grinning from ear to ear as Bucky relearned how to use his left hand for the first time in sixteen years. 

Every night they spent together, Steve would wait until Bucky was asleep to tell him that he loved him. He hoped that some day would be the right time for him to say it while Bucky was awake, but he wasn’t sure if they were there yet. 

A few weeks after Bucky’s new prosthetic had been fitted, they were cooking dinner together in Steve’s kitchen. As Steve tossed the salad in a large bowl, Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and kissed him on the neck. 

“I love you, Steve,” he murmured, and Steve paused what he was doing, electrified. He turned around in the circle of Bucky’s arms and looked at him in shock. 

“Really? I mean…” His expression softened. “I love you too.”

“I know,” Bucky said, smiling. “You’ve been telling me since Christmas Day.”

Steve stared at him, dumbfounded. “What?”

“I guess you thought I was asleep? I almost was, and then you told me you loved me and I had to keep still because it was like you didn’t want me to know yet. I thought maybe I’d imagined it so the next night I pretended to go to sleep and you said it again. I’ve listened for it every night since, waiting for you to tell me when you knew I was awake.” Bucky grinned. “Guess I got tired of waiting.”

Steve’s heart swelled to twice its normal size and he leaned in, kissing Bucky deeply. “You’re amazing. And I do love you.”

“I love you too.” The timer went off, and Bucky laughed. “Come on. Time to eat.”

As they ate, Steve couldn’t take his eyes off of Bucky. He was the luckiest guy alive. And now Bucky knew how he felt—and he knew Bucky felt the same way—he knew life could only get better.


End file.
